To Make The Pain Stop
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: Bolin is hurt, Mako goes to comfort him. Mature Teen/Makolin


_**Alright, I wrote this for my best friend Julie. She was always surprising me with gifts of her own and I decided to give a little back. Hopefully she enjoyed it. Sorry if characters are OOC. Feedback is appreciated :)**_

_**Title: **_To Make The Pain Stop

_**Rating:**_ Mature Teen

_**Pairing:**_ Makolin

_**Summary**_: Bolin is hurt, Mako goes to comfort him.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fluffy (Maybe), I don't own the LOK, CHEESY!

Pain. Knockout. Cheers. Victory, was all what Mako had gone through for the day and all he wanted to do was get away from it all. He causally walked into the bathroom in a sluggish mannerism, taking his time to strip down from his clothes as he heard the loud roar of the gushing faucet wait for his arrival to get in. Mako quickly crept in to feel the steady beats of warm water hit and run down his body in a quick, relaxing tempo.

Mako felt at utter peace and felt that all his worry had been washed away, flowing right down into the drain pipe with the dirt and sweat that consumed his body.

"Mako?" A sheepish voice had rang out, cutting the thoughts that was blurring Mako's mind as he knew who had called his name.

"Bo?" Mako asked out in confusion as he was left with no time to question his brother intrusion on his private time. Feeling cold bitter air nip at his face as Bolin forced himself into the small bathing unit, quickly shutting the door so that warm hot air could once again resurface around them.

"Bolin, couldn't you wait?" Mako snapped at the younger man as he turned away from Bolin's bare body behind him, feeling quite embarrassed that they were so cramped up together and so…exposed.

"I'm sorry." Bolin apologized quietly, his voice barely audible from the furious rain that was beating down from the nozzle. "I just need to take care of something."

This caught Mako's attention, "take care of what?" He questioned him, only to hear no reply coming from his younger brother. With certain doubt filling his mind he spun around, uncaring that he was now breaking through his brother's privacy. Seeing that Bolin was furiously trying to rub the blood away from his torn skin, hoping it would simply turn into a clear source of color and flow away. "Your hurt." Mako stated, finishing his observation on the scene before him.

Bolin paused from disinfecting his wound, knowing he had been caught in the act trying to get rid of it, not knowing what to say as he gave a slight nod of correction. After answering Mako's statement he went back to what he was doing, trying to make the blood disappear by rubbing it harshly with a bar of soap. Only to feel it slip from his grasp as he jumped from the sudden pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Mako! Stop it!" Bolin hissed as he couldn't help but give off a slight shade of pink.

"Some idiot got you in the tournament, didn't they?" Mako mumbled softly, ignoring his younger brother's request as Bolin chose not to answer his question. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." Mako whispered quietly, drawing his body closer to Bolin as he skimmed his lips over the younger man's neck, feeling him jolt from the touch.

"I-it's not your fault." Bolin stuttered slightly, feeling his face burn brightly and not just because of the hot damp air engulfing them. "I should of been more careful…"

"I should of been by your side, I think you were careful enough. I just wasn't there when he struck." Mako argued in a low tone, knowing he was going to stick with his theory. The theory of blaming himself for his brother's injury and that reminder would always hit him in the face, for as long as he saw the deep gash, until it fully healed. With deep concern swallowing him up, he ran his finger along the torn skin. Watching Bolin wince and fidget in pain and discomfort.

"I'm sorry," Mako repeated in a whisper, breathing hot air against Bolin's ear and neck. "I love you so much, it hurts me to see you in pain." He admitted deeply, deciding to run his fingers up Bolin's arm and chest, tracing with his fingertips the muscular built that Bolin was blessed with. Bolin felt himself evaporate into his brother's touch as his eyelids fluttered closed and let out a sigh of relief. He always felt safe and secure in his brother's arms, that's where he mostly wanted to be.

"I know, because I can't help but feel the same way." Bolin said slowly, turning to lock his jaded color gaze with his brother's fiery amber set. Letting his finger's coil into Mako's darkened hair as he slowly led him into a deep, passionate kiss. Taking their time to melt into each other as they pulled away to breathe heavily.

"I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Bo."


End file.
